Suicide
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: Part of my challenge, but stands alone as a oneshot. Theme 144. Suicide: "Danny Fenton's suicide first began with a homicide. Namely, Samantha Manson's homicide." No PP and obvious character death.


**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Theme 144: Suicide**

Danny Fenton's suicide first began with a homicide. Namely, Samantha Manson's homicide.

It was a mystery that left no clues for the investigators. There were no marks at all on the body, and forensics only found that her brain and her heart was missing. But the body had no marks on it at all, save for a bit of blood.

The investigators questioned everyone that was associated with Sam except for Danny Fenton. He refused to meet with any authority of any kind, and he locked himself in his room. It was an understatement of the century that he was completely grief-stricken of his girlfriend's loss.

Finally, the case was locked away because it had completely gone cold. There was little talk about her death, and after about two to three weeks after the investigation was closed, Danny's suicide happened.

Vlad Masters/Plasmius was in a press conference. The Mayor was addressing how many ghost sightings there were. He said that he was going to create a team "capable of catching Danny Phantom himself". Right after those words left his mouth, Phantom arrived.

"You know, you can shoot me here if you really want to get rid of me," Danny said, announcing his presence. The citizens were murmuring about his appearance while Vlad only said, "Here to turn yourself in to me?"

"No, Vlad," Danny replied. "I'm only going to reveal your biggest secret."

The murmurs in the crowd began to mutter about Vlad. The man himself was worrying internally, but he kept up his calm demeanor externally.

Danny landed and said, "Oh, you don't know?" When he got their full attention, he said, "Your precious Mayor is like me. A ghost."

The murmurs began growing into shouts. The citizens demanded why he had accused Vlad of being a ghost. Danny only smiled and flew to where Vlad was standing. The crowd screamed at him to get away from the Mayor, but Danny only took out a device and shot Vlad with it.

Vlad began to scream as his body transformed to Plasmius unwillingly. He then turned to face the crowd, who stopped screaming out of shock. He said, "Well then, Daniel, you forced my secret out. Now why don't I do yours?"

Danny smiled a crazed smile. "Too late, Plasmius."

He then transformed into Danny Fenton, the boy who got picked on, the boy whose girlfriend was killed. To say the crowd was shock was another understatement of the century.

Vlad gasped and said, "Little badger!"

He noticed what everyone else overlooked. Danny was in possession of a **gun**.

The crowd finally noticed it, and began screaming. Danny's grin never left him. Vlad would describe the grin as _insane._

"Now, now, Daniel," Vlad said, sweat rolling down his face. "Put the gun down."

Danny only raised the gun. The officers there also got their guns and raised them. "Put. The. Gun. Down," Vlad said slowly.

"Why should I?" Danny questioned. He began to laugh maniacally and said, "After all, you freaking KILLED SAM!"

The crowd knew who he was referring to. Sam Manson, the girl whose case went cold. Danny continued yelling. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO PUT THE GUN DOWN?!"

At this point, Jack and Maddie Fenton arrived at the scene. Jazz and Tucker were also there. They were yelling at him to put the gun down, but he was too focused on Vlad.

"Daniel, I haven't murdered anyone," Vlad said calmly, but Danny knew that it was all a facade. He knew that Vlad was lying to everyone. "Now, step out of this delusion and put the gun down."

"Your lying," he simply stated. "You know I was there, Vlad. You pulled out her heart and her brain in front of me intangibly. YOU KILLED SAM IN FRONT OF ME TO DISCIPLINE ME INTO BECOMING YOUR SON! YOU FREAKING KEPT HER BRAIN AND HER HEART! YOU _PRESERVED_ THE FREAKING ORGANS AS _TROPHIES!_ STOP LYING!"

Danny's hands were shaking after his rant. Vlad then decided to surrender to Danny. "Yes, what you said was true. Now, put the gun down so that I can just go to jail. We'll forget about the whole thing. Why don't we do that, Daniel?"

Danny said nothing for a couple of minutes. Then he said, "Burn in hell, Plasmius."

He pulled the trigger, and the bullet traveled through his brain. There was no escape.

Everybody went into panic mode right after they saw their mayor killed in front of them. Another officer stepped up to try to make Danny put down the gun. "Daniel Fenton, put down the gun."

Danny began laughing that crazed laugh again. "It doesn't matter if I go to jail or not. I'm joining Sam."

And with that, he promptly shot himself in the head.

The whole town of Amity Park experienced mass panic for a couple of days. Their hero and their mayor were gone. Just like that. Danny's actions caused a lot of chaos, but then order was eventually restored. A new mayor was elected, but Danny's actions made him hated.

Only Tucker was able to change their minds. He wrote a biography about Danny, and he told his children about Danny Phantom. His children manage to get his biography about Danny Fenton/Phantom published, and everybody recognized him as a hero. The people who knew what Danny did still hated Danny, but the younger generations knew that he was a hero at heart. A statue of him was erected, and Danny's actions was taught as a special lesson in history in Amity Park.

Danny's suicide left a huge scar on Amity Park, but his heroics also had an impact on the city.

**I have absolutely no idea why I am obsessed with Danny killing himself. I seriously need to stop writing about him dying along with Sam. But I can't help it.**

**Anyways, early update!**

**Everything for my challenge is on my profile.**

**Please review!**


End file.
